Field
Disclosed subject matter is in the field of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, devices employing semiconductor fabrication technology to incorporate nanopillars for various applications.
Related Art
A nanopillar is a nano-column structure typically formed on a substrate. Nanopillars can be fabricated by forming nanoclusters and using the nanocluster layer as a mask for etching the underlying substrate. See, e.g., R. Muralidhar et al., Phase Change Memory Structures, U.S. Pat. No. 8,097,873, (Jan. 17, 2012); C. Hong, Nanocrystal Memory with Differential Energy Bands and Method of Formation, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0073936 A1, (Mar. 31, 2011); L. Mathew et al., Semiconductor Device Having Nano-Pillars and Method Therefor, (Apr., 12, 2007); U.S. App. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0082495; and F. Zhou, Field Focusing Features in a Reram Cell, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/486,641, each of which is commonly assigned with the present application and each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.